Ash's Game
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Ash has always dreamed of being a Pokemon Trainer and now she's getting the chance. With the Power of Gamer at her side the story will be different. I suck at summaries. Fem/Ash all Pokemon. Bad Oak. Pervy stuff. Rating subject to change and will be listed in Chapter name.
1. Chapter 1

Ash really wanted a pokemon. She'd always wanted one since before she could even remember but her mom said that she had to wait until she was ten. Despite that Ash loved spending time at the Pokemon Lab and Professor Oak was always happy to have her around. So here she was at nine years old climbing up the stairs to the Pokemon Lab so she could go play with Pokemon on the Reservation. She knocked on the door and Professor Samuel Oak answered.

"Ah, Ash." Oak said, with a smile as he let the boy in putting his arm around the girl's shoulders as he shut the door. "I was wondering if you were going to come today."

"Of course, Professor, I love coming here after all." Ash said beaming up at the old man.

Ash had black hair that fell to below her shoulders that was done in a ponytail on the back of her head and spiked out in every direction naturally. She had big blue eyes. She wore a white long sleeve shirt whose arms flared out at the bottom, the shirt had a blue collar, and trim around the wrists and bottom of the shirt, she wore a blue cloth tie around her her neck, and a short multilayered pleated micro mini skirt that had blue and white stripes on it. She wore black shorts underneath, white socks, and blue mary janes. She had blue fingerless gloves on her hands as well. She also had a big blue bow at the top of ponytail.

"and my, Ash, don't you look lovely today." Oak complimented. He knew that out of all the kids that came to the lab Ash would be the easiest to manipulate and that the girl wouldn't tell because she wanted a father figure in her life she had such a daddy complex since she'd grown up without one. Sure enough he watched her blush for him. "Is their a special reason?"

"No." Rain said, quietly then smiled up at him. "Mama just bought me this outfit and I decided to wear it today."

"Well, I think it suits you perfectly." Oak continued to complement her. "It brings out the blue of your eyes and makes them shine even brighter." Ash smiled even brighter up at him. "Lets talk about Pokemon for awhile before you go play."

"Okay!" Ash said brightly.

She was soon sitting on the couch holding a Pichu that didn't seem to like her. Professor Oak was teaching her how to pet him correctly while rubbing his hand up and down her thigh.

"It's okay, Pichu." Ash told the pokemon as she petted her. "I only want to be your friend."

Pichu wasn't so sure. This man had been mean to him but this girl seemed to be nice. He'd been happy when the man had finally let him out of that Pokeball but was angry when he'd given him to this girl. He slowly began to relax under the gentle petting. She was hitting the right spot and he liked that. He began to stop sparking at her.

Rain beamed up at Oak.

"He fell asleep, Professor!" she said, happily. "That means he's beginning to trust me right?"

"Yes." Oak said, sliding his hand under her skirt. Ash was so clueless and dense and naive and he was planning to use it to his advantage. Rain continued to smile as Oak slowly removed her shorts and panties.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're going to play a game." Oak replied as he knelt in front of her and spread her legs wide.

Ash's whole face was beat red as Oak licked her most private area. It wasn't long before her body began shaking. She didn't know what he was doing or what was going on with her body but she liked it, it felt good very good. She held Pichu to her in one arm like she would hold a baby her other hand had tangled in Professor Oak's hair at some point. She couldn't stop the sounds that tore from her mouth. This felt so good.

Oak smirked as he brought her and helped her ride it out. He then backed away licking his mouth clean. He stared at the exhausted girl smirking to himself. He got up and laid her down on the couch.

"Remember this game is just between you and me don't tell anyone." He whispered caressing her cheek and wrapping her arms around Pichu whom he'd put on her chest. "They wouldn't understand. Promise me."

"I wont tell." Ash mumbled eyes slowly closing. "Promise."

With that she was asleep. Oak was very pleased with himself and the result. He knew Ash probably didn't understand what had just happened and he had no intention of explaining it to her. If she gave her word not to tell then she wouldn't tell. He traced his thumb over those sinful lips and went to call Delia to let her know where Ash was and talk her into letting Ash befriend the Pichu and keep it.

* * *

When Ash woke up there was a screen floating in front of her.

**The Reputation/Relationship System has been triggered!**

**Your Rep with Pichu has gone up!**

**Pichu-1 **

**Get Pichu to 100/MAX and he will want to be your Pokemon.**

Ash was shocked by the screen she pressed the red 'X' to close it. She gently sat Pichu down as she got her panties and shorts back on then picked him up again. He glared at her but didn't protest being carried around.

Ash frowned where was Oak? She didn't want to get in trouble for going into the Reservation alone. She had never taken the time to explore the inside of the lab before so she looked around while trying to find the Professor. She eventually found the kitchen. There was a snack sitting on the table with a note saying that she should eat it and that there was milk in the fridge.

"Lets see if I can't find you a snack as well." Rain said, looking through things. "You're way too light and look hungry."

Pichu was shocked by this and hoped the girl would actually feed him. He sniffed out the Pokefood and got her attention.

"In here?" She opened a cupboard to see a stockpile of different foods. She shifted through them until she found the Pichu food then brought a jar down and took it and pichu to the table. She opened it for him and let him ate while she ate her snack they shared some milk. When Rain was done she did her dishes and put them away.

**Dishwashing-1 **

"Huh?" She looked at the jar of Pokefood. "You only ate half are you full, Pichu?" Pichu nodded. "Okay, I'll just save the rest for later."

**Your desire to store things where you can get to easily has unlocked Inventory. **

A screen with a bunch of empty squares appeared shrugging she put the half eaten jar of food inside of it and it appeared in the first slot.

"Oh, wow, that's handy." Ash beamed she quickly filled the next slot with 19 full jars of Pichu food and shut the cupboard. She then picked up Pichu. "Come on, Pichu lets go find the professor. "

Pichu was glad to be full and was liking this girl more and more as he spent time with her. She seemed to honestly care about him. Besides she'd fed him and that made him really happy.

**Pichu-2 **

Ash smiled to herself she was glad Pichu was liking her more. She finally found Professor Oak in a lab with a bunch of Pokeballs on shelves.

"Professor?" she asked from the door.

"Oh, Ash." Oak smiled at her. "I thought you would be playing in the Reservation."

"I didn't want to just assume that I could." Ash explained. "What are you doing?"

"Just studying some notes a colleague of mine sent." Oak laughed, "It's boring work so go on and play."

"Okay." Ash said, giving Oak a bright clueless smile.

* * *

Once out in the yard Ash played chase with Pichu and the small mouse seemed to enjoy it. Ash then climbed a tree with him on her back and they got apples. Ash put several in her inventory. When that was done Pichu suggested they find some flowers to plant to make the place nicer so Ash found some and planted two rows of violets. She then watered them.

**Oak Lab Unlocked! **

**Build your dream lab and Pokemon Reservation with this feature! **

Ash looked it over and saw that she could use funds from the lab to improve the Reservation and Lab as a whole. She bought a pond for 200 poke and placed it a few feet away she was worried that the water was black but was told by the description that it wouldn't hurt the pokemon. Pichu and Ash played until Oak called them inside.

Ash was beaming as she walked home Oak said she got to take of this Pichu and try and befriend it so that it would become her pokemon. She was so happy. She even got to take it home. The sun was setting when she reached home. Delia smiled and welcomed them back then fed them and told Ash it was time for her bath.

Rain relaxed in the hot water with a sigh. Pichu was floating just above her sighing as well.

"Yeah, this feels really good after a long day." Ash laughed. "I love hot baths. I could stay in here forever but the water eventually gets cold and mama tells me to get out."

Pichu agreed this was amazing. He wasn't happy when the relaxing was over and the girl began to clean him but she was gentle and quick to comment on and wonder why he was so filthy and when his last bath was. When they both clean and dry he watched her brush her teeth then was annoyed when she brushed his teeth as well. She then pulled on her Pj's and carried him to her room.

"This is my room. " Ash beamed. "I got my own tv and everything. I've got to do my homework so you just relax here." She put Pichu on the top bunk. "That's where I sleep."

Ash worked diligently on her homework then packed it in her back pack and climbed into bed with Pichu she used the switch on the wall near her bed to turn out the lights and snuggled with Pichu as she fell asleep. Pichu was already asleep.

* * *

The next morning Pichu was shocked to find that he got to eat again. This girl was really nice to him! He noted she was wearing the same kind of outfit only in white and red today.

Ash put Pichu on her shoulder as she left for the day.

"Okay, Pichu I have to go to school today so if you don't to go into your Pokeball you're gonna have to be very quiet and well behaved." she said, to the pokemon on her shoulder. "If you don't they will make me put you in your Pokeball."

Pichu didn't like the sound of that he didn't want to go into his pokeball he hated that thing. He quickly agreed and wondered if she could understand him.

**Poke Talk-1 **

**Your ability to understand Pokemon. **

"Good." Ash nodded. "School is really boring and they don't teach us much about Pokemon at all but I have to go at least until I'm ten and can go on Pokemon Journey. " She put her arms behind her head. "I've decided, Pichu I want you to be my starter Pokemon. You'll be the Pokemon I take on my journey with me. I'll take good care of you and I know you'll come to like me and want me to be your trainer."

Pichu was shocked. This girl wanted him to be her Pokemon? He didn't know about that. So he stayed quite.

"You don't have to choose right now, of course." Ash laughed, "Oh, here we are. The most boring place on Earth. School."

Kids were all over and some even had Pokemon with them. Pichu wasn't so sure about this place and why was everyone staring at him and his girl?


	2. Chapter 2

Kids were all over and some even had Pokemon with them. Pichu wasn't so sure about this place and why was everyone staring at him and his girl?

"Hey, Ash, where'd you get a Pokemon?" Gary Oak came running up.

"Oh, Pichu isn't mine yet. Professor Oak is letting him get used to me." Rain whispered. "I'm taking care of him so he might want to be my Pokemon. Keep it a secret okay, Gary?"

"Sure I will." Gary said, nodding. "I wonder if Gramps would do that with me? I really want a Squirtle."

"I bet he would he's your grandpa after all." Ash said, "Pichu this is Gary Oak. He's my best friend. Gary this is Pichu. He likes it if you pet him just like this."

Gary petted Pichu like he was shown.

"Nice to meet you. Take good care of Ash okay? I'm counting on you." Gary said.

Pichu was a little confused by the exchange but Gary joined them on the walk to the classroom where Ash took a seat next to the window. Pichu jumped on to the desk as the rest of the class watched including the teacher.

"Okay, Pichu remember what I said about being quiet and behaving." Ash said, and petted him. "You can just go to sleep I promise we'll play at lunch."

Gary took her homework and handed his and hers in then sat in the desk next to her. He couldn't believe she'd worn an outfit like that to school. He was sure everyone was staring because of that. She looked amazing in it. He shook his head trying to clear it of such thoughts.

* * *

Class went slowly and finally it was time for lunch.

"YAY!" Ash cheered when they went outside. "LUNCH TIME!" she grabbed Gary's hand and marched over to their favorite spot under the tree. They got their lunches out and Ash gave Pichu his half uneaten food from this morning. "Eat up, Pichu."

She and Gary ate too and talked when they were done they cleaned up.

"Your Pichu doesn't eat much is he sick?" Gary asked.

"I hope not." Ash frowned as Pichu jumped on to her shoulder. "We don't have a nurse Joy here. I would have to go all the way to Viridian." She looked scared at the very thought. Then she looked determined. "If it's for Pichu I will go to Viridian tomorrow!"

Tomorrow was Sunday they didn't have school at all.

"We'll leave tonight!" Gary declared leading the way to his Grandpa's lab. "We'll get Squirtle and permission from your mom and be on our way."

Ash beamed at Gary she could always count on him.

Oak was annoyed to see that Ash was with Gary today and not on her own and even more annoyed that the boy was asking to partner a pokemon like Ash was. Now which pokemon could he give the boy.

"No, not that one." Gary cried, "Please, Gramps I want a Squirtle."

Oak was very pleased. Gary wasn't going to difficult it seemed he wanted a pokemon that was easy to come by. He quickly fetched a Squirtle for Gary and let it out of it's Pokeball.

Ash showed Gary where the Pokemon food was kept and Gary stocked up on Squirtle food after feeding the pokemon that looked like it was almost dead.

* * *

Delia was shocked to hear that the children wanted to go to Viridian and questioned them about why after hearing the answer she packed Ash an overnight bag and gave her some money. She then sent them on their way.

"Uhm...do you actually know how to get to Viridian?" Ash asked as they left town.

"Sure I do." Gary as confidently. "I've gone many times with Daisy. We gotta be careful though there are a lot of trainers out here and wild pokemon." he looked at Squirtle. "Don't worry, Squirtle I don't expect you to fight. You look sick too."

"You shouldn't fight either, Pichu." Ash told her friend. "We'll just dodge everyone we can."

**Pichu-3 **

They'd been walking for ten minutes when Pichu smelled something. He lead them to a berry bush.

**Berry bush discovered. **

**These are Razz Berries they will make wild Pokemon easier to capture.**

"Razz Berries." Gary said, after studying them. "I forget what they do."

"It makes wild Pokemon easier to capture." Ash parrotted. "We don't really need these cause we're not catching pokemon but they could come handy."

"True but we don't have Berry Pouches so we can't carry them."

"You did a great job, Pichu!" Ash praised hugging her pokemon and petting him.

**Pichu Skill:**

**Tracking-1 **

They set off again it wasn't long before they were dodging trainers and Pokemon.

* * *

**Stealth-5**

Ash was currently hiding behind a tree with Pichu on her shoulder. Gary and Squirtle had went to check to see if any Trainers were at the entrance to Viridian. It was after dark now and she was really hungry.

"We're clear." Gary said, upon arriving back. "We just have one problem."

The problem was officer Jenny demanding ID.

"We don't have any." Gary told her. "and no we didn't steal these pokemon. If you call Oak Labs and talk to Prof. Oak he'll tell you. I'm his grandson Gary and this is Ash Ketchum a good friend of mine. We're coming to the Pokemon Center."

"You're pokemon do seem in bad condition you two should take better care of them." Jenny lectured.

"But we got them in this condition that's why we decided to come here to the Pokemon center." Ash explained. "We're basically on a trail trainer basis. These Pokemon really belong to Prof. Oak but he said if we could befriend them enough he'd let us have them as our starters."

Jenny frowned she'd never heard of anything like that before after a call to Oak who confirmed the story without even asking her what his grandson was doing so far from home, she took them to the Center herself and talked to Joy who looked over the pokemon.

"and you say you got them this way?" Joy asked, after checking the pokemon over and giving them each a soft-boiled egg from Chansey to help heal the damage.

"Yes, ma'am." Gary said, as the four of them devoured everything she and Chansey put in front of them.

"and you got these Pokemon from Professor Oak?" Jenny questioned.

"That's right." Ash nodded.

Both women exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Ash and Gary passed out on the same bunk bed in one of the rooms that night while their pokemon were healed and their injuries documented and sent off to the Pokemon League so that they could dispatch the new Ranger Division to look into the crimes committed by the Pokemon Professor.

When they woke up they were fed and recieved their now Healthy Pokemon back.

**Pichu-10 **

Ash was shocked by the jump in friendship but was also thrilled. She gushed over Pichu for and hour as two Rangers watched. Gary was doing the same for Squirtle and the Pokemon were eating it up.

The male Ranger smiled softly has he watched Ash. He pulled his hat lower. It wouldn't do any good for her to find out who he was. Then again he didn't even know if she knew about him.

"These nice Pokemon Rangers are going to take you home." Joy told Ash and Gary.

"Okay." Ash said, flashing her clueless smile. "But where do we find Berry Pouches?"

"I'm sorry?" Joy asked blinking at her.

"Berry Pouches." Gary repeated. "Pichu found this really great Berry bush on the way here and we want to collect some of the berries."

"Oh, I see." Joy smiled. "The man who normally gives out the pouches moved recently so I'm sorry."

Ash and Gary nodded but were a little disappointed.

The male Ranger took note that this was something Ash wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Gary, Squirtle, Ash and Pichu were soon on the road again. Pichu riding on Ash's head.

"It took us a whole day to get here." Ash said, "We'll be late for school if it takes us a whole day to get back."

"Why did it take so long?" the female Ranger asked Ash.

"Because we had to dodge wild Pokemon and Trainers." Gary explained. "Squirtle and Pichu couldn't fight and Ash and I aren't official trainers yet."

"Then why do you have pokemon?"

Gary explained what Prof. Oak was allowing them to do.

"That's a great idea." The female Ranger laughed. "and how do you think you're doing with your pokemon?"

"Pichu likes me." Ash declared. "Only a little but he likes me and I will take care of him always."

Gary beamed at his friend. Ash loved Pokemon almost as much as he did if not more.

With the Rangers following them the Trainers left them alone and they were able to get back to Pallet in half a day. Ash's place was their first stop.

Delia smiled as she opened the door. Ash hugged her back. Delia then frowned at the male Ranger.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum, we're from the new Pokemon Ranger Division and we're investigating reports of Pokemon abuse about Prof. Oak." The female Ranger said, her eyes shooting from her partner to Delia. "Would it be okay if his grandson stays here for awhile?"

"Of course." Delia said, and looked down at the kids. "Okay, inside you four. Pokemon Network is having a special on the new Pokemon Type. I'll be in to make lunch soon."

The kids and Pokemon went inside.

"Dustin." Delia said, "I'm sure you remember the way to the Lab."

"Delia..." the male Ranger sighed, "It's good to see you. She's beautiful. "

"and takes after her father." Delia stated. "She loves Pokemon and can't wait to start her journey."

Dusty smiled sadly.

"Well you'd better get to work then." Delia said, as he opened his mouth.

She didn't allow him to say anything else just turned and went inside. She quickly prepared lunch for the children and their pokemon. Sure enough when they found them they were in the living room watching Pokemon Network.

* * *

Ash yawned that night as she climbed into bed. She looked over the edge over her bunkbed to the bottom.

"Night, Gary. Night, Squirtle."

"Night, Ash." Gary replied. "Night, Pichu."

Ash settled into bed and brought up the Pokemon Lab screen. She checked the pond to see a flashing green up arrow over it.

**Pokemon have been happily using your pond and it has gained enough exp to level up. **

**Leveling up the pond will make the water cleaner and may increase in size. It will also make Pokemon happier.**

So Ash upgraded the pond.

**Oak Pond #1-2 **

It didn't get any bigger but the water did become less black.

She looked at what else she could buy and decided to place some flowers. She could only place four Purple flowers so she quickly did so in a space close to the pond. She hoped that they made the pokemon happy as well. She consulted quietly with Pichu on if they should by anything else and Pichu decided to buy a ball and place it. With that they went to sleep.

* * *

After school the next day the four of them invaded the lab shocking Dusty and his partner. Oak was sipping tea and didn't even jump as they came busting in.

"Do your homework!" He called.

Both children sighed and grumbled but sat down to do their homework before taking off outside in to the reserve. The Rangers followed them as did Oak.

Ash lit up there were Pokemon in the pond.

"That's a Lotad!" She said, hyperly. "And look a Caterpie is playing in the flowers we planted, Pichu."

"That's a Sandshrew playing with the ball." Gary said.

"Come on, Pichu, lets water the flowers!" Ash ran off to find a watering pale.

"Why don't you go play with Lotad, Squirtle." Gary said, to his new friend. Squirtle happily dove into the pond.

Gary was tossing the ball to Sandshrew who would catch it and throw it back the best it could when Ash and Pichu got back and began watering the flowers. The Caterpie was very pleased with the sudden watering.

Dusty smiled as he watched Ash and Pichu.

"Do you always let the children take care of the reserve?" The female Ranger asked, taking notes on her Poke Watch.

"These two have free run of the Reserve." Oak said, carelessly. "But not any of the other kids. These two know how to care for Pokemon and how to be careful. They know not to abuse Pokemon or I wouldn't let them around the Pokemon. Ash is a special child she's always helping out around here because she wants to learn about Pokemon. I'm letting her choose how to design the new Reserve. We just expanded you know. My granddaughter Daisy helps out too. She's tending to sick Torus today. If you'll follow me I'll take you there."

"You're letting a nine year old handle the Reserve?" Dusty clarified. "The League can not condone that."

"Like I said, Ash is a very special girl." Oak laughed.

The female Ranger watched Dusty glare at Oak's back.

"Julie, why don't you go with Prof. Oak to see his granddaughter. I want to talk to these kids some."

"Sure," Julie replied.

Dusty took a calming breathe and released his Jolteon maybe the kids would respond better if they saw he was walking around with a pokemon out of a pokeball as well. He walked towards the kids.

"Wow," Ash said, in awe. "That's a Jolteon isn't it?"

"Yes, he is." Dusty said, with a smile. "I need to ask you some questions about Prof. Oak and the lab okay, Miss. Ketchum?"

"Okay." Ash said, with her clueless smile. "What do you want to know?"

He started with some basic questions about the Lab and moved toward other questions. He noticed when Delia arrived and walked over to listen. He finally started asking personal questions like if Prof. Oak had ever touched her. He had to elaborate and wanted to murder the man when he got the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash got tired of the questions and tried to get the Caterpie to let her pet it. It was a shiny Caterpie and she wished she had a Pokedex so that she could prove that she'd seen it. If finally took off and she and Pichu decided to play chase. They were both laughing as they ran around.

"She's such a happy little girl." Dusty said, following her with his eyes.

"She'd be happier if her father was around!" Delia snapped, for once her anger wasn't directed at him but Oak. How dare he do that to her daughter! She'd trusted the man.

"Well, then I've got a surprise for both of you when this mission is through." Dusty said, "I'm coming home to live. I'll still have to leave for jobs but I'll be home more."

Delia smiled and kissed him.

"Are you my daddy?" They looked to see Ash looking up at Dusty with her big blue eyes Pichu in her arms. "Are you my daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie I am." Dusty said, and smiled at the bright smile he got in return.

"DADDY!" Ash cheered and threw herself on him. He picked her up and spun her and Pichu over his head easily. Ash and Pichu squealed in delight. Dusty brought her down to set her back down. "I'm happy you're home now, daddy."

With that she ran off again.

The smile wouldn't leave Dusty's face until he talked to a very confused Gary. Then he was beyond angry and wanted to kill Oak jail was not good enough for this man! It was clear that he'd abused the kids and the Pokemon.

Oak was arrested that night.

* * *

"You're sure this is okay?" Ash asked as she stood with an armful of pokeballs after school the next day.

"I'm positive, Princess." Dusty said, with a chuckle.

"Okay." She and Gary nodded.

They began releasing the Pokemon from Oak's lab. They were going to heal them and take care of them. Delia and Daisy had taken over the lab meaning that Ash was living here now and couldn't be happier. The Pokemon were all very happy to be out of their pokeballs. They allowed Nurse Joy, who'd been called in from Ranger Headquarters, to look them over and heal them she then let them go again. Squirtle and Pichu were talking to all the Pokemon telling them what was going on. Ash and Gary were setting up bowels of Pokefood for them to eat before Daisy would lead them off to their proper area.

Rain was learning a lot and loving that she was apart of this.

**Pichu-15 **

Ash beamed at Pichu and hugged him. She was happy that her own pokemon was liking her more and more.

"Daddy, is this what Rangers do?" Ash decided to ask. "They take care of Pokemon?"

"and protect them." Dusty explained. "Why?"

"Cuz maybe I want to be a Ranger someday too." Ash shrugged.

"It takes a lot of schooling." He informed. "The Ranger school will accpet you next year when you turn ten. You have to learn everything about Pokemon and you can only go to the school with one Pokemon."

"I'm not allowed to catch Pokemon yet." Ash shrugged. "And my Pokemon is going to be Pichu! I will make him love so much he'll never wanna leave me. He already loves me a little."

Dusty laughed and rubbed his hand into his daughters head. Ash beamed up at him. Then ran off to tell Gary about the Ranger school."

"Is that where you have been?" Delia asked, "A school?"

"I had much to learn about Pokemon I found that out during my travels." was all Dusty said.

* * *

That night Ash planted more flowers, and a tree on the Reserve. She then upgraded the lake and flowers that were already there. The ball was close to a level up as well.

**Oak Pond #1-3**

**Oak Flower Bed #1- 2**

A lot of pokemon had played in the pond , flowers and with the ball today because they were so happy to be out of their Pokeballs and healed.

Ash relaxed in her bath that night with Pichu with a sigh. She was happy to have her daddy home now. She was also confused as to why Prof. Oak would abuse Pokemon. Didn't he love Pokemon? Isn't that why he studied them? She'd thought so but maybe she'd been wrong. Her daddy had said that he was in jail because he'd abused Pokemon and done other bad things. Prof. Oak had always been so nice to her though. She shook her head and got out of her bath. She dried and got dressed for bed then brushed her teeth. Beside her Pichu was brushing his own teeth looking very tired. She then picked him up and went out into their new room. They were soon fast asleep.

Ash hated school. She really did. Today seemed to be dragging along and never seemed to want to end. She was annoyed and she could tell that Gary and Squirtle were annoyed too. Pichu kept looking out the window as well. She sighed to herself and focused on her math test. She was soon frowning. Had she mentioned she wasn't the smartest person in the world because she wasn't. She was in the bottom of her class actually. She'd never been too good at school even though she studied hard and tried her best and she could never figure out why.

**For getting 5 problems in a row correct, + 1 WIS **

Ash made sure not to react to her screen but wondered what WIS was and why doing math problems had brought it up.

**Calculation-1 **

**Your ability to solve math problems easier. **

Wow! She would love that ability. Maybe then she could get good grades! She doubted it though. Math was always her worst subject. She kept working and trying her best to solve the problems this was review and still she was hating it. Who gave tests on the last day of school anyway?! UGH! It was so hot! She began bouncing her leg hyperly.

By the end of the test she'd gotten another WIS point.

**For getting a perfect score on your math test, +5 WIS **

Ash was in shock. She'd gotten a perfect score on her Math test that had never happened before! She wondered what her WIS score was.

_'There has to be a way for me to find out what my stats are.' _Ash thought to herself.

A blue screen appeared in front of her as she stared out the window.

_'Whoa did it respond to the word Stats? I'll try it again later.' _she thought.

**Ash Ketchum**

**Age: 9**

**Title: Clueless Dobe**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 8 **

**LUK: 5 **

Ash frowned that didn't seem good at all and what was with that title?!


End file.
